It is known that in cell energy metabolism, adenosine triphosphate (ATP), a nucleotide consisting of ribose sugar, adenine base and three phosphate groups and produced in mitochondria by cellular respiration, contains a large amount of energy stored in chemical bonds and for this reason plays a role of paramount importance. Such bonds are highly unstable and, when hydrolyzed, they release a large amount of energy (about 7 kcal/mol) available for vital cell functions.
In addition to providing energy, ATP has other essential roles within cells: it is required for the synthesis of DNA in the process of replication and RNA for protein synthesis, it regulates important biochemical pathways in muscle contraction, active transport of nutrients and ions, maintenance of osmosis, cellular division, regeneration and healing, synthesis of collagen and elastin. It is also used as a substrate of kinases which phosphorylate proteins and lipids, and as adenylate cyclase to produce cyclic AMP. Therefore, ATP is considered a fundamental molecule in cell energy metabolism by biologists.
As in all tissues, in particular skin and hair cells need energy to preserve the vital functions and the ability to regenerate and repair themselves, and to grow. More specifically, the hair follicle has the ability to renew and regenerate itself through different cyclical phases, and this biological and functional complexity requires a large energy consumption.
There are situations where the production of ATP decreases to the expense of the cellular functionality first, and tissues later. Such situations include, for example, cellular aging, where a decline in the mitochondrial function occurs with increased production of free radicals (ROS), which in turn cause damage to mitochondria, further compromising the functionality thereof, or the action of ionizing radiation and ultraviolet radiation which, causing damage to the cells, directly alter the structures of DNA and proteins with production of ROS and of reactive carbonyl species, such processes modifying the cellular energy metabolism at multiple levels, as reported in the literature, see for example Jacobson, Gamal, Roberts, Wondrak, Jacobson: Optimizing the energy status of skin cells during solar radiation, Journal of Photochemistry and Photobiology B: Biology 63 (2001) 141-147.
Energy is essential in the metabolism of all cell types, and in particular those of the hair follicle in order to preserve the functionality thereof by supporting the active phase of the follicle characterized by significant cellular proliferation, as well as the remodeling phase in the life cycle of hair. In the case of alopecia, energy production is affected by factors such as stress, hyper-production of dihydrotestosterone DHT, exposure to environmental factors which inhibit the cellular energy metabolism causing a chronic deficiency of ATP.
K. Adachi et Al., Human Hair Follicles: Metabolism and Control Mechanisms, J. Soc. Cosmet. Chem., 21, 901-924 (1970) studies molecular bases for the etiologic factors of common baldness and the pathways of energy producing systems, to examine the changes in these pathways during the different functional stages of the hair follicles. By observing that during the growing stage (anagen) of the hair cycle, the follicles develop; when hair is formed by the matrix of the follicle, growth ceases, and the follicle is in the resting stage (telogen), and after a specific period of quiescence these processes resume autonomously, Adachi reckons that as far as the energy requirement is concerned, one can assume that the growing hair follicles synthesizing keratin require much more energy than the resting ones, and that the growing hair follicles utilize glucose about twice as fast as the resting follicles. Thus, the pathways to yield ATP should be accelerated to meet such requirements.
K. Shorter et al., Human hair follicles contain two forms of ATP-sensitive potassium channels only one of which is sensitive to minoxidil, FASEB J., 22, No. 6, 1725-1736 (2008) discloses that, in the mechanism of the known minoxidil activity against balding, human follicular dermal papillae contain K-ATP (ATP-sensitive potassium) channels that can respond to minoxidil, thus indicating a further relationship between ATP and hair growth.
US2003093915 describes an apparatus and method for stimulating hair growth based on laser light penetrating into soft tissue and increasing the action of ATP as a major carrier of energy from one reaction site to another in living cells. By doing so, laser light is said to increase the energy available to cells so as to take in nutrients faster and get rid of waste products.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a means for preserving and optimizing the cell energy condition by counteracting the negative effects due to the decrease of ATP induced, for example and typically, by an inadequate diet, metabolism alterations, cellular aging or by the action of UV radiation on the skin. In particular, it is the object of the present invention to provide a means for preserving and optimizing the energy condition of skin and hair cells, so as to preserve the physiological status and health thereof, and reestablishing their regenerative functions.